Trapped in the Digiworld
by Rostand
Summary: A Sorato begun many, many moons ago. The first chapter was my first fic, so go gently. Two new chapters!
1. Truths

**Trapped in the Digiworld**

Digiport open! Yolei held up her D3 to the TV as the screen solidified into a picture of the school computer lab. One by one, the Digidestined were sucked through the TV into the real world landing in a heap on the floor. Yolei was first through, followed by Davis, Cody, Joe, Mimi, Tai, TK, Kari, and Izzy. It had been a Digi-reunion with all the Digidestined. Matt and Sora were last. They held up their digivices, but didn't feel the strange sensation of being downloaded. They were still in the Digiworld, crouched by a TV set, instead of in a pile in the computer lab. Davis' face came into view on the screen.

Hey, you guys, coming home or what? he demanded impudently.

We can't get through for some reason, Davis, Matt answered

Izzy bumped Davis out of the way. Hmmm, it seems that the Digiport closed half-way through the download. We'll try reopening it.

TK shrugged. Here goes! he held up the D3. Digiport open! The D3 beeped once, but nothing happened. Each of the Digidestined tried, but no luck. Matt and Sora were trapped in the digital world.

Matt, the sun's going down, Gabumon said.

Gabumon's right, Sora, said Biyomon, We need to find shelter.

Matt stood up and looked around. They're right, Sora, we do need shelter. We've been in this area before. In the old days, when we looking for the tags and crests. Izzy and Tai nodded. They remembered the area. There are caves nearby, Matt continued, we can bunk down there for the night.

Sounds good, Gabumon drawled.

What about your parents? Kari asked anxiously.

I can say that Sora is sleeping over at my house, and Tai will say Matt's at his place. Mimi said, elbowing Izzy out of the way.

We'd better get moving, then. Goodnight everyone. Hopefully the Digiport will open again in the morning. Matt sounded slightly worried.

Izzy answered for everyone.

The TV clicked off, the screen went dark.

Well, let's get moving then, Sora said as she stood and brushed off her pants.

The caves are this way, Biyomon said, and took off into the gathering dusk.

I'm glad she remembers where they are, Sora said, Because frankly, I don't! They both laughed and set off at a trot after Biyomon, Gabumon bringing up the rear.

The cave that Biyomon led them to was a good size, with a sandy floor and trees sheltering the entrance. There was a fire pit dug at the back of the cave, lined with stones. 

Me and Tai dug that, remember? Matt said, nodding at the fire pit.

We'll get some firewood, Gabumon piped up, walking out of the cave.

Wait for me, Biyomon flew after him.

Matt was digging in the sand around the fire pit, a frown of concentration on his face. 

What are you doing? Sora asked, going over to stand byhim.

If I remember correctly Matt found the edge of something and pulled on it. It came loose in a shower of sand, throwing Matt off balance and into the sand. Sora laughed and went to help him up. Matt stood up, proudly holding out his prize.

I knew Joe had left it here. Something about might needing it again. he said, shaking out the bundle. It turned out to be a blanket wrapped around a bundle of sticks and some matches.

Just what we need. Sora went to shake out the blanket while Matt tried to light a fire.

Damn! It just won't light! Matt exclaimed, sitting back on his heels.

Don't worry about it, Sora said, we can't get it going until Biyomon and Gabumon get back anyway.

What do you suggest we do in the mean time?

Sora bundled up the blanket into a ball and tied it with her hair band. Up for a game of soccer?

The two friends played fast and furious, kept warm by the motion. Matt hunkered down in one of the makeshift nets as Sora set up her shot. She started her kick, but slipped on the sandy floor. She toppled forward, knocking Matt over and landing on top of him. 

Oh, sorry Matt, I her voice trailed off as she locked eyes with Matt. His eyes were full of fire, a fire she couldn't understand. Then, so quickly she couldn't react, Matt reached up and kissed her. Sora was shocked. She wanted to pull away. She knew that it was wrong, that he shouldn't be kissing her, but a part of her didn't feel that way. It was that part of her that kissed him back. 

The kiss was long and deep, but finally Sora pulled away and sat up. She got up and sat down on the other side of the fire pit, with her back to Matt.

Soon, Gabumon and Biyomon were back. They dropped their bundle of firewood and left to find some more. Behind Sora, Matt started to build a fire. She didn't turn around, or even look up. She was so ashamed of what she had done. She had kissed Matt! She was with Tai, and Matt was his best friend. Tai, Matt, Tai, Matt. Sora started to cry silently.

By the fire, Matt was going through the same thing. She must think I'm a disgusting perv, he thought almost burning his hand on a match. He finally got the fire going. He fed it a few branches, wait a few seconds to see that they caught, then stood and went to where Sora was sitting with her head on her knees. Matt knelt beside her, putting one hand on her shoulder.

Listen, Sora, I'm really sorry for what happened. It's just - he began, but Sora cut him off.

I'm sorry, too. I shouldn't have kissed you back, but -

No, Sora, let me finish. Matt moved to face her. I love you. I've loved you for a long time. But you loved Tai, he looked away. I thought I didn't have a chance. Matt sighed and stood up. He walked back to the fireside. Sora turned.

Matt, I- he cut her off with a curt shake of his head. 

Get some sleep. You use the blanket. Sora could tell by his tone that he wasn't in the mood to talk.

Wordlessly, Sora wrapped herself in the blanket and lay down facing the fire. Through the flames, she could see Matt lie down and curl into a ball to ward off the chill. Sora sighed and turned over. She closed her eyes, trying to get to sleep, but thoughts keep racing through her head. Matt said he loved her, but she loved Tai. Sora was pretty sure Tai loved her, too. What should she do? They both loved her, and she (she finally admitted to herself) loved both of them. They were best friends. How could she choose between them? No matter what she decided, it would hurt either one of them. What was she going to do?

It was much later, and the fire was dying down. Gabumon and Biyomon were outside guarding the cave, and Sora was still awake. She was shivering through her blanket. If I'm cold, she thought unhappily, then Matt must be freezing. As she lay still, Sora heard the faint strains of harmonica music coming from the other side of the fire. The music was shaky, as if the hand holding the harmonica was shivering. Poor Matt. He's been alone for so long, Sora thought to herself. It was then that she made the hardest decision she had ever made.

Quietly, so Matt wouldn't hear her, she got up and inched around the fire until she reached where Matt lay. He lay on the sandy floor shivering uncontrollably. Sora unwound the blanket from her body. She lay next to Matt and spread the blanket over the two of them. Sora snuggled up to Matt, to share her body warmth with him, and to let him know he wasn't alone anymore. 

Matt half-opened his eyes. his voice made it a question. he said it again, his voice full of love, and what sounded like, to Sora, relief. Sora's only response was to snuggle closer. he said once more, as his arms encircles her, and they slept, knowing they were safe under the watchful eyes of their Digimon.

The next morning, dawn found them as they had fallen asleep, together at last. Gabumon prodded them awake.

Good morning, you two. Biyomon went to try and find breakfast he said, as Matt and Sora sat up groggily. They looked at each other, remembering what had happened the night before. Matt got up and gave Sora a hand up. Gabumon looked at the smoldering embers and said, I think I should go get more wood. He left the cave, leaving Sora and Matt alone. Sora turned to Matt.

We'll have to tell Tai, she said

I know

As soon as they get through, and not after. If we wait longer, if will hurt him even more.

I know. I hate to hurt Tai, but he has to know. He hugged Sora, but it'll be for the best, I promise. He bent down his head and gave her a kiss, a long kiss involving much tongue. Sora got into the kiss more than she had last night. Her fingers were twined in his hair, his hands gripped her back. The kiss went on until they were interrupted by Biyomon and Gabumon's return.

Biyomon exclaimed as she deposited five fish and some berries on one of the stones surrounding the fire pit.

Matt smiled, I'll build up the fire so we can cook these up. He went to work with the wood Gabumon had brought. 

Sora was about to start cleaning the fish that Biyomon had brought when her D-terminal beeped. She pulled it out of her pocket and flicked it open. A message flashed on the screen You've got mail! The email was from Tai. It went like this:

Dear Sora,

We'll try to open the Digi-port this morning. Meet us where you left us in two hours. Hope youdidn't have too rough of a night. Say hi to Matt for me. I love you.

Love, Tai

Sora smiled, but when she read the I love you she felt like crying. 

What is it? Matt asked from beside the fire.

An email from Tai, Sora answered, Saying to meet them at the same TV in two hours.

Good. Just enough time for breakfast! Biyomon said.

It was just about 2 hours later, and Sora and Matt were just leaving the cave. Matt had kicked sand over the fire and had re-buried the blanket and matches, in case they ever needed that place again. The two kids hung back as their Digimon took the lead.

How are we going to tell him? Sora wondered.

We're just going to have to tell him that I love you, and that you want to be with me.

He'll be crushed! 

There's no other way. You said so yourself.

Sora sighed. You're right, Matt, there's no other way. Matt put one arm around Sora's shoulder and gave it a squeeze. 

Tai'll survive, he always does.

Matt and Sora crouched in front of the TV. The screen was blank, but a second later it flicked on, revealing Tai, Izzy, Mimi, and the other crowded around the computer.

Hey, how ya been? Tai grinned roguishly at the two of them. TK squeezed through to the screen.

Hey, Matt! he said, I'll try to open the Digiport. Everyone held their breath as TK held up his D3. Digiport open! The D3 beeped and -

It opened!. Matt and Sora stepped back as all 9 Digidestined came pouring through the television. Tai was first up. He came and gave Sora a hug. Sora froze for a moment, then hugged him back. They got pulled apart as Mimi came over to inspect Sora for bumps or bruises, and everyone else came with questions for the two. When things had settled down and assignments given for today's mission, Sora nodded to Matt, and the two of them cornered Tai and led him away.

When they were a safe distance away from the others, Sora stopped. She turned to Tai.

Tai, please listen. This isn't easy to say, but it has to be said. Sora gulped, and Matt smiled encouragingly at her. She went to stand by him. Tai, I love Matt. He loves me. So Sora didn't have to finish her sentence. Tai was completely shocked. He shook his head as if he didn't believe it. Then suddenly, he rounded on Matt.

YOU! You, you, how dare you! he flung himself at Matt, looking completely enraged and very murderous. You stole her! How dare you! I'll kill you! Matt made no move to protect himself as Tai knocked him to the ground and started pounding on him. There was a horrible cracking sound as Matt hit the ground. Sora tried to pull Tai off Matt, but with no luck. 

Then, suddenly, Tai transferred the focus of his rage. He jumped off Matt and turned on Sora.

You bitch, you betrayed me. I thought I loved you, but you're just a traitorous BITCH!! He started advancing on Sora, swinging his fist. Sora backed away, but Tai lunged at her. She ducked out of the way just in time. Tai twirled, but Matt was there. Somehow, Matt had gotten up off the ground with one arm dangling uselessly. Matt lunged in front of Sora just in time. He took the full brunt of the attack. Tai knocked Matt backwards, into Sora. She sat down hard, cradling Matt's head in her lap. Just as Tai was preparing for another swing, Sora yelled

Listen, Tai! I LOVE HIM! Deal with it! Sora's words seemed to have struck a chord with Tai. He seemed to loose all his anger, and slumped to the ground. Sora went over and helped Matt up. He was bleeding in several places, and he was dazed. His left arm was also hanging at an odd angle. Sora dabbed at a cut with the sleeve of her shirt before Matt waved her away. They turned to face Tai, who was still sitting on the ground. He looked up at Sora.

love him? Tai sounded so forlorn that Sora felt a wave of pity for him. But Sora would never go back on her word.

Yes, I love him, Tai. As if to prove her point, she put an arm around Matt. Matt rested hisgood arm over her shoulder, slumping against her for support.

You love Matt. Tai's words were full of defeat. He got up suddenly and stomped away into the forest. Sora started to go after him, but Matt held her back.

He needs to be alone right now, was all the explanation Matt gave her. As soon as he said it, his head slumped forward and Sora staggered under the sudden weight. She turned back to where the others had gathered. 

Let's get those cuts fixed up, and get Joe to have a look at that arm. Matt made no response.

Back with the others, Sora and Matt got a few odd looks as they walked out of the forest together, Matt still leaning on Sora. Sora realized what it must seem like. Her, Matt, and Tai walk into the forest together. Five minutes later, Sora and Matt come back out, Matt looking like he was in a fight. But fortunately, no one made any comment as Joe looked at Matt's arm.

Some of these cuts will need stitches, and that arm is definitely broken, was Joe's diagnosis. You'll need to go to the hospital. I'll take you.

I'm going, too Sora said, earning an odd look from everyone.

I'll go, too, TK put in, He is my brother after all.

We'll stay here so Tai can get through when he comes back, Izzy said

Good plan. Sora, hold him up when we go through. Landing in a heap on the floor doesn't help a broken bone much. Joe said. That ended the discussions. TK opened the Digiport for them, and again they got sucked through. Luckily, the Digiport didn't close mid-download. 

Sora sat close to Matt during the ride to the hospital. Matt was starting to feel groggy from loss of blood, and the pain in his arm was overwhelming. Sora did her best to comfort him, and she didn't even notice the strange looks TK was giving her.

Later, when Matt was getting x-rays done on his arm, TK pulled her to one side.

Sora, did Tai beat up Matt? Sora just nodded. But Tai wouldn't do that without good reason, right? Sora nodded again. And a good reason that Tai would beat up Matt is that Matt just stole Tai's girl? Sora looked away. TK was a smart kid, she told herself, he was bound to figure it out. When she looked at TK again, she was surprised to see his face wreathed in smiles. 

I'm so glad. Matt's been moping around for a while now. That was when it looked as if you and Tai were getting Then his face got serious. Matt's been alone for so long. I'm glad he found someone. Then TK walked away, leaving Sora standing there, with some more food for thought.

Matt stayed at the hospital overnight. He had lost a lot of blood, and kept passing out. Sora visited him that night, then the next morning. Kari and TK were at the hospital as well in the morning.

What time did Tai come back? Sora asked Kari.

Much later. Everyone else left before he got back. It was almost dark by the time we got home. Kari gave Sora a strange look, What happened yesterday? Tai seemed so drained and lifeless. He wouldn't talk to me at all.

He just got a bad shock, is all, Sora replied, but TK interrupted.

The doctor says that Matt can come home now. Could you give me a hand with him? He might need some help. When Kari had left, saying she had to go home, TK pulled Sora aside and said The nurse says that the first thing Matt asked when he woke up was if you were all right.

Sora beamed. Matt never did place himself first in anything. In the old days, all his decisions were based on what was right for you, or Tai, or anyone else.

The next day was a Monday, and both Tai and Matt showed up. There were plenty of rumors going around. How couldn't there be? Tai was looking lifeless and depressed, Matt had his arm in a sling and stitches in his forehead, and Sora was practically glued to Matt's side. Most of the rumors were pretty wild, but most of them were close to the truth. Tai had lost Sora to Matt, and Tai had beaten up Matt to try to get her back.

Matt made no secret of the fact that he adored Sora. Wherever they went, Matt had his good arm draped over shoulder. By the end of the day, everyone knew that Sora was Matt's now.

Tai was totally depressed. He spoke to no one and dragged himself from class to class. He hadn't realized that he had loved her until the last moment, when it had been too late.


	2. Rockfall

Trapped in the Digital World Trapped in the Digital World **Kauri**

**Author's Note:** Here's part 2! Yay! In this little Digimon parallel world, Owisaka has been defeated without the 'everyone gets a Digimon' ending. 'K? 'K. Oh, by the way, I recently had the honour of watching Digimon dubbed in French. It was frightening. Everyone called Patamon 'Potatomon' and he had an extremely high girly voice. 

**Disclaimer:** I own Jack, Dipsquat, Zip, and Zero. See? *holds up a litter of kittens* Ain't they cute? 

It had been almost two years since Sora and Matt had had their adventure in the Digital World. Tai seemed to have gotten over the shock. At least, he was smiling and laughing again. He didn't speak to either Matt or Sora unless the situation demanded it, though, and even when he was speaking to them, he could never meet their eyes. His remaining friends couldn't help but notice the haunted look of pain that came into his eyes whenever he saw them together. 

The only time Tai didn't (and couldn't) avoid Matt and Sora was when it was Digimon-related; he had no choice. Sora had thought he might have abandoned the Digidestined for good, just to avoid them, but his sense of duty and his love for Agumon were too strong. 

It was a bright Saturday morning when one of these Digi-duties popped up. An urgent summons from Izzy sent all twelve of them (Mimi had convinced her parents to let her move back to Japan and now goes to a boarding school nearby) running to his house. 

"What's wrong?" Tai demanded when they had all assembled. 

"Something funny." Izzy replied, hunched over his computer keyboard. "There's some sort of virus storm in the southwest quadrant. It's been warping and corrupting data and Digimon left and right. If it gets out of hand, we might be faced with another rift." 

"So we just have to control, contain it, destroy it, and deal with the Digimon it corrupted." Kari put in. 

"Exactly." Izzy replied. 

"I'll go." Tai volunteered automatically. 

Izzy nodded curtly. "Good. Matt and Sora should go, as well." Everyone stared at him like he had completely flipped. Izzy gave Yolei, who was closest to him , a barely perceptible wink. She caught on immediately. 

"Perfecto! They're the best we got." she pulled out her D3. "I'll just open the gate now! No sense in wasting time! We've got a crisis on our hands. Let's move!" 

By now the rest had caught on to the ruse and pulled and shoved the protesting teens through the digital gate. The light blinked off and the gate closed. Tai, Matt, and Sora were left staring, dumbfounded, at the small TV set and Izzy's face peeping out at them. 

"Head southwest for a while. Agumon, Gabumon, and Biyomon will meet you that way and show you the source of the disturbance. We'll check on you tomorrow and open the gate if necessary. Have fun!" The TV screen went blank and the trio was left with their jaws dangling in the wind. 

Sora broke the awkward silence that followed. "Well, looks like we're trapped in the Digital world. Again." 

"Um, yeah." Tai gunted. "Which way do we go now?" 

"Southwest." Matt replied, just as shortly. 

"Fine. Let's go." Tai marched off uncomfortably. Matt and Sora glanced at each other silently before following Tai. 

As Izzy flipped off the computer, Kari looked at him skeptically, one eyebrow raised. "Is there really a situation, or was that just a load of crap you fed them to force them to be together for at least a day?" 

"Oh, no." Izzy replied. "There's a situation." 

"Enough to warrant the attention of the three most experienced Digidestined?" TK asked, as skeptical as Kari. 

Izzy pretended to consider this for a moment. "Nope. Anyone for pizza?" 

The three marooned Digidestined trekked generally southwest for almost two hours in almost complete silence. Tai walked ahead, stone-faced, and Matt walked behind, equally stone-faced. Sora tried a few times to start a conversation, but as she was met with dead silence from either side, the feeble attempts soon petered out into nothingness. 

They met up with their partners as planned. The Digimon looked none the worse for the wear, but Agumon was clearly worried about Tai's taciturn deep funk. Even the arrival of the Digimon did nothing to improve the silence; if anything, it grew even more oppressive. They did find out, however, that the virus storm had more or less dissolved already. There were only a few wisps remaining of the original storm, but the affected Digimon still had to be dealt with. 

When they arrived at the site, Agumon immediately warpdigivolved and went for the virus storm. He took it out while Gabumon and Biyomon were still digivolving. Most of the Digimon who had been affected by the storm had shaken off the lingering effect; however, there were three who had been trapped right in the middle of it, so were affected the worst. It was these that the Digidestined had to face; a Monochromon, a Darktyrannimon, and, worst of all, a Skullgreymon. 

Wargreymon went for the Monochromon, Metalgarurumon faced off with the Darktyrannimon, and Sora and Garudamon tried to distract Skullgreymon while Matt and Tai finished the other two off. This part of the plan didn't work so well. 

Matt heard Sora scream as he and Metalgarurumon were sending Darktyrannimon off on his way. Matt whiled around to see Garudamon pinned under one of Skullgreymon's huge claws and Sora struggling high in the air grasped by another. Matt through caution to the wind and galloped full speed for Skullgreymon. Tai had also heard the scream and was swooping down to free Garudamon. A Metal Wolf Claw attack to the claw holding Sora was enough to make Skullgreymon drop her. She screamed again as she fell, but Matt was there and caught her deftly before she hit the ground. He headed for cover while Tai renewed the attack on Skullgreymon. 

Matt headed for the series of caves that extended into the cliffs nearby. He settled Sora back against one of the walls and checked her for bumps or bruises. As his hand brushed over her ribs, she sucked in her breath. 

"Dammit, Matt, that hurt!" 

"Sorry, Sora." Matt frowned. "Skullgreymon had you pretty good. He probably cracked a few ribs, at least." he frowned again. "Never do that again! You know that Skullgreymon is more than a handful for any single Digimon!" 

Sora tried to laugh, but found it too painful. "You sound like Joe." 

Matt laughed, too. "I probably do. But I'm serious. Never do anything like that again. I'd go crazy if something happened to you." 

"I know, Matt," Sora reached up with one hand to stroke his cheek. "Same goes for me." 

Matt held the hand that rested on his cheek. "Then we'd both better stay safe." 

A sudden rumbling filled the cave. Sora glanced up worridly. "What's that?" 

"I don't know," Matt replied. "But I think we're about to find out." 

Out of the gloom of the cave, Tai came running towards them, shouting "Skullgreymon! He's collapsing the cliff! Ruuuuuuuuuun!!" 

"Shit!" Matt stooped and gathered Sora up in his arms. With a glance backwards at the oncoming rockfall, he pelted after Tai into the maze of caves. Skullgreymon was shaking chunks of rock from the ceiling and sides of the cave, so Matt was constantly ducking and dodging to avoid them. Gabumon and Biyomon ran and flew slightly ahead of them, looking for the best paths through the stalactites and stalagmites that littered the cave. Sora clung to Matt, sobbing with fright. Matt ran faster, disregarding his burning lungs. The rockfall and Sora's fright egged him on even faster. 

Matt's speed was his downfall. In his haste, he tripped over a low stalagmite and went sprawling to the sandy floor of the cave. Sora flew out of his arms and landed a short distance away. Her head cracked against an outcropping of rock and she slumped down to the ground. Matt lunged for her, ignoring the stabbing pain from his left leg. He could hear the rumbling and grumbling of the rocks all around him, and his last conscious act was to fling himself over Sora to protect her from the falling rocks. 

When Sora swam groggily up from the darkness finally, she had no clue how long she had been out. It could have been minutes, or even hours or days. The first thing she saw was Matt's face. His eyes were closed, there was a large purple bruise on his cheek, and there was a cut trickling blood from his forehead. Sora tried to sit up with the deadweight of Matt on her and gasped as it jolted her ribs. She managed to squirm out from under him and see the damage. 

Matt's legs were buried underneath the rubble. She wondered why just them, but a glance up told her that they were under some giant tree whose roots protected the cave. She tried to shift the rocks, but was still dizzy and weak from her blackout. She managed to move a few tiny ones before collapsing against the rubble. 

As small sound from the dimness of the cave made her look up. She squinted, and the form of Tai (who could miss the hair) materialized as he came forward. She looked up at him, and was surprised to see his face twisted in – what? Anger? Fear? Jealousy? Annoyance? Some weird melding of the four? The look lasted for only a second, and his face smoothed into worry. 

"Tai…help," Sora asked weakly. Without a word, Tai started shifting the rocks mechanically. When Matt was free of the rubble, he lifted him up and led Sora out of the cave to a smaller one, which had a single shaft of light falling from the ceiling. Tai put Matt on the floor, not exactly dumping him, but fairly close. He faded away into the gloom as Sora limped forward. 

She knelt beside the unconscious boy, her face twisted with worry. He was breathing, shallowly, but still breathing. His face was mangled, as were his legs and one arm that had been trapped under the rockfall. From the odd angle one leg was at, Sora supposed it was broken. His jeans were damp with blood, a product of the sharp rocks. Sora fussed at him until she passed out again from exhaustion, slumping beside him in the faint glow of light. 

Matt woke up slowly, shooting pains from his whole body causing him to lie still. He couldn't remember what had happened at first, but the memory came swimming back, along with a monumental headache. He shifted his legs, expecting to feel them restricted, but they moved freely, but not without a lot of pain. He cracked one eye open, turning his head slowly to take in his surroundings. His gaze rested on Sora. Matt struggled up to a sitting position, taking Sora's head in his lap. She looked fine, except for a huge bump on the back of her head and the ribs he knew were broken. Her regular breathing suggested she was just sleeping. Matt breathed a sigh of relief and looked around. There was no sign of the rockfall that had chased them into this cave and separated them from their Digimon friends. Matt frowned. Something didn't click….. 

Tai materialized out of the darkness again, making Matt jump. He glared sullenly at the blonde boy cradling Sora protectively. Matt glared back. After a minute, Tai turned away. 

"I'll look for a way out," he said gruffly. Then, in a softer tone, "Take care of her." He walked off into the darkness again. Matt stared after him, shaking his head. He opened his mouth to call after Tai's retreating back, but nothing but a croak came out. Matt lay back down, as it was easier than sitting, and wrapped both arms around Sora. He lay in the dark, fighting the pain, until it receded to a corner of his mind and stayed there, a minor nuisance, but not distracting. The light through the hole in the ceiling grew dimmer and dimmer, disappearing finally until the faint glow of the moon came in. It didn't reach the floor of the cave, but Matt could see it if he looked up. 

Sora slept on, and Matt couldn't sleep. Tai never came back. 

It was some hours after the sun had gone down when Matt heard shouts from above. He raised his head and listened intensely. Davis' semi-authoritative voice was calling contradicting orders, while Yolei was arguing with him and Kari and TK were discussing strategy. Mimi was wailing in the background. Matt opened his mouth and croaked. He tried again, and called weakly, "TK! Kari! Mimi! Davis!" 

The voices stopped, except for Davis', who kept on yelling orders. Kari shushed him. Matt tried again, stronger this time. "TK! Kari!" 

"This way, guys!" TK called. 

Matt kept yelling until faces appeared at the hole, blocking out the moon. A flashlight shone down, temporarily blinding Matt with the glare. There was a brief babble of contention until Izzy's sensible voice rung out, "I saw a cave back that way! It could go down there!" 

After a short bout of organization, it was agreed that TK, Davis, Izzy, Yolei, and Kari would look for the cave entrance, and Mimi, Cody, and Joe would stay at the hole. 

The commotion up above had roused Sora. She stirred and murmured in her sleep, snuggling closer to Matt. By the time the Digidestined trooped out of the darkness, she was fully awake and sitting up. TK made his report, saying from this cave to the outside it was fairly simple. There had been no sign of Tai in any of the caves or tunnels they had passed through. 

With his brother on one side and Izzy on the other, Matt limped back through the twisting caves, occasionally being manhandled to a higher shelf or over a rock pile. Limping out into the open air was a relief; moving clear of the cave entrance he sank to the ground and took a few deep breaths, relishing the feel of not being enclosed in rock walls. TK fussed while Izzy went back to help carry Sora out. She groaned as the cool night air hit her face, and Matt automatically strained to comfort her. They laid her on the ground, with Davis' coat as a pillow, while Yolei went back into the real world and called an ambulance. She also took Izzy's laptop down into his backyard, so Sora could be easily removed. No one was sure what the transfer would do to her, how she would land on the other side, or even if she would make it in her unconscious state. But the gods of the Digital world were kind, as Kari used her D3 to open a portal right over the prone girl and Matt, who had, against his brother's orders, crawled to sit beside Sora, stroking her hair with one hand. With none of the usual disorientation of the trip, they arrived in the same positions in the real world. Yolei moved the computer so the rest of them wouldn't land on the two injured ones in their (normal) tumultuous journey. Kari stayed behind, to wait for Tai to come back. 

The ambulance arrived quickly. Everyone had scarpered, save for Yolei, Izzy, Matt, and Sora, which meant there was only four stories to corroborate. They decided that the four of them had been playing in the large tree in Izzy's backyard and the dilapidated treehouse. Matt had jumped onto the treehouse to prove it was safe, and as Sora was stepping to join him, it had shifted and sent them both to the ground. The paramedics didn't ask many questions, though, and neither did the doctors, except to ask the angle that it had broken at. They did get a few odd looks, though, when the dust on Matt's jeans and claw marks on Sora's arm couldn't be readily explained, but these were forgotten in the view of the obvious seriousness of the injuries. Sora woke up on the hospital bed while Matt, a bed over, was almost finished having his cast put on. 

As soon as he heard her voice, saying "Wha—", he turned and grinned through the pain. "Oh, you're awake, love. We must have fallen out of Izzy's tree I don't know how many times when we were kids, and somehow we manage to do all this." 

"Izzy's tree . . .?" Sora blinked, confusedly. 

"Don't you remember?" Matt hissed in pain at a sudden movement of the doctor. "His treehouse collapsed on us and we fell." 

"Right!" Sora caught on. "I thought that was a dream . . ." 

"You were out for quite a while, Miss," the doctor said, putting the finishing touches on Matt's leg. "You have quite an impressive collection of bruises and bumps, and two cracked ribs I may add." He shook his head. "I don't know how you kids do it sometimes. With the injuries I've seen kids get, you must be saving the world on a regular basis!" 

Leaning against the wall behind the doctor, Izzy doubled up in silent laughter, and Sora struggled to keep a straight face as she replied, "You know, Doctor, climbing a tree, saving the world—very similar, they are." 

"I'm sure." He smiled briefly, then turned to look at a set of x-rays behind him. "Now, if you would just let me . . ." 

*** 

Two hours later, Matt and Sora were sitting outside the hospital, waiting for their parents to pick them up. Matt's leg was in a cast from his knee to his toes and there was a bandage on the side of his face where he had been scratched. Sora's ribs were wrapped tightly with plaster and the claw marks on her arm were stitched up and bandaged. Matt sat in a wheelchair and tried not to concentrate on the headache pounding war drums in his temples. 

"Matt . . ." Sora said timidly. 

Matt reached up to take one of her hands. "Yes, love?" 

"You . . . I . . . I could have been crushed under all those rocks. You never thought of yourself. Tai—I don't think he would have done that." 

"Sora . . ." Matt rubbed his thumb over her knuckles. "If I had to be dumped in a vat of acid to keep you from breaking a nail, I would. You are more important than anything to me. I—if you had been serious injured, and I had walked away with nothing, I could never have lived with myself. I don't know if you get what I'm saying—" 

He was cut short as Sora abruptly leaned down and kissed him, long and deeply. "I get it," she said, out of breath when she finally leaned back. "I would do the same." She kissed him again, but this time they were interrupted by a honking car horn close by. TK stuck his head out the passenger window and yelled, "Hey! No sucking face in my presence!" 

"You do the same to Kari!" Matt called back, blushing. Sora laughed. "I'll help you into the car." 

As Matt settled into the seat, he leaned over for a goodbye kiss. "See you tomorrow." 

"And the day after that," Sora smiled. "Don't go falling out of any more trees on me!" 

*** 

A lone figure climbed onto a newly formed jumble of rocks in a remote region of the digital world. With the soft moonlight illuminating him, he took a look at the waste around him. Face twisted in a frightening combination of anger, grief, and bitterness, he howled one, anguished note to the uncaring sky. Hard eyes glittered in the moonlight. "I will get them," came the hiss on the wind. 


	3. Over the Edge

Trapped in the Digital World Trapped in the Digital World **Kauri**

**Author's Note:** Here's Part three and it's uber-long. Major Tai bashing on the way 

**Disclaimer:** *dancing around like a loon* Don't own nutin', don't own nutin'! 

Another four years had passed since the last adventure in the Digital world. Kari, Yolei, TK, Davis, Cody, and Ken were in high school. Sora, Matt, Tai, Mimi, and Izzy were in college or university, and Joe was a young, struggling doctor fresh out of university. Matt's band had finally made the big time, and millions of fan girls around the globe fell asleep with his picture under their pillow. 

One day shortly before graduation, when they had all been depressed about going to different colleges (or universities), Izzy had burst in all excited about his latest discovery. When grumpily asked why he was so happy, he excitedly told them about a program that he had developed. By matching the programming of the D3s with the old Digivices (and a very long technical rundown, besides), he had managed to reformat the old ones to act as a D3. In other words, anyone with a Digivice could open a Digiport from anywhere. The Digital world could be used as a short cut between campuses. 

Now it was the second year of college for Sora. She lived in residence with three other girls, all of whom happened to be madly in love with Matt and his band. Sora had shown them the album of pictures from the last few years of her and Matt. They thought the photos were doctored, and Sora didn't disillusion them. Sora and Matt spent quite a bit of time together, actually. He was on tour most of the time, and she was studying hard, but in the space of minutes they could be together. 

Sora's major was in mythology, like her dad. She specialized (without telling anyone) in mythology that pertained to the Digital world, and Biyomon often came into the real world to help her out with reports or essays. Quite a few demonstrations had been spiced up by Biyomon pretending to be a stuffed animal, then talking or flying around the room. Gabumon was also a frequent visitor to Sora's room. When Matt couldn't make it, Gabumon showed up with a message. Biyomon corralled him into helping Sora as well. 

Tai had chosen a college as far away from Sora and Matt as possible. Sora had heard (from Biyomon, who had heard it from Agumon) that when his new girlfriend had asked him to take her to Matt's concert, he had dumped her on the spot. 

It was a Tuesday night when Izzy stepped out of Sora's laptop into her dorm room. 

"What is it, Izzy? I have a test tomorrow and my roommates are asleep!" she asked as he brushed himself off. 

"Matt's gone missing." he said, brusquely. 

"What?" 

"Matt's gone missing. TK went to see him and he's gone. It'll be all over the papers tomorrow." 

"Was he kidnapped? Or is he just...gone?" 

"I don't think it's kidnapping. His stuff was gone. I think he's in the Digital world somewhere." 

"Could be. Have you spoken to Gabumon?" 

"No. Tentomon tried to find him, but he's gone, too." 

Sora sat down on her bed. "Oh dear lord. Do the others know?" 

"Everyone except Tai." Izzy replied. "We're sending a search party tomorrow. Will you be on it?" 

"Hell yes!" Sora exploded. There was a grunt from the other room and the sound of someone getting out of bed. "Oh, shit," Sora said in a whisper. "I'll try and get ahold of Tai. Now go! If one of the profs find out I had a guy in my room, I'd be in such deep shit you wouldn't believe." 

Izzy stepped back through the Digiport, Sora clicked off the computer and her light, then burrowed into her bed, praying no one was awake. 

The next morning, Sora found a short email from Izzy. Sora,   
Tai missing too. Kari found out. Search on Fri.   
Tell no one.   
Izzy 

Sora went down to breakfast with a worried frown on her face. Her friend, Mai, bounced into the seat next to her. 

"Hey, Sora, you had a guuuuuy in your room last night. I heard you two. Kept talking about guys named Matt and Tai, and some really weird names." she said. "I'll bet they were code for some kinky thing you two are going to do tonight - ow!" Sora had whapped her with the milk carton. Mai rubbed her arm and continued. "So, is he cute? On the scale of Matt Ishida, that is. Is he?" 

Sora laughed. "He's a shrimpy nerd whose favourite word is 'prodigious'." 

"So is he cute?" 

"Oh, shut up." 

Another of Sora's friends, Sandi, sat down beside them. "Hey Sora, have you seen today's issue of the National Inquirer?" 

Sora snorted. "Like hell I did. That stuff is crap, and you know it." 

"I think you'd be interested in today's headline." she plopped the magazine down in front of Sora. Sora stared at it. SUPERSTAR MATT ISHIDA MISSING!  
RUN AWAY WITH OLD HIGH SCHOOL FLAME! 

Underneath it was a picture of Matt and Sora. It was one of the ones taken in the Digital world on one of their innumerable picnics. Sora quickly flipped to the story, which was adorned with various pictures of her and Matt. She scanned it briefly (it was a load of crap) until she came to the acknowledgments. 

"Special thanks to Mr. Tai Kamia for additional reporting and photographs." 

"That bastard!" she exploded, leaping to her feet. "That mother-fucking bastard!" By now the entire dining hall was staring at her. Mai pulled her back down. 

"Who, you mean Matt?" 

"No, Matt is a sweetie," Sora said absently. "He'd never do this. But Tai..." 

Mai looked around. "OK, girl, we have to talk about this somewhere else. We'll go back to the room, and you will tell me EVERYTHING, including that boy that was in your room last night." 

Sora sighed. "You're right. At least you will know the truth, even if no one else does." 

Mai and Sora picked up their stuff and left the dining hall. They made it back to the room and plopped down. Sora started speaking first. 

"I don't know if I'll tell you everything, but any questions I will answer completely truthfully." 

"More than yes/no answers?" Mai asked. Sora nodded. "Fine," Mai continued. "That headline, is it true?" 

"Matt is missing. He didn't run away with me, though. I have no idea where he is." 

"Then those pictures were real? He actually WAS your high school flame?" 

"Yes, and he still is." 

"How do you know he was missing?" 

"Izzy told me, last night. That's why he was here." 

"Who's Izzy?" 

"Can I just say an old friend?" 

"Fine. But how did he get here? I know he isn't a student here." 

"This gets a bit tricky. He emailed himself to me." 

Mai raised an eyebrow. "Really?" 

"That's the closest I can get to the truth." 

"Last night, I heard you and Izzy or whatever talking about this Tai. Then this morning you called him a bastard. Why?" 

Sora sighed. "Now THAT takes some explaining. About six years ago, I was Tai's girlfriend. Not too serious, at least on my part. I never really loved him. I loved Matt, but Matt was his best friend, so you can see. Me and Matt were trapped together for a night by accident, and it turns out he loved me too. My true feelings came out, and, well, you know." Mai gasped. Sora whapped her on the arm. "Not _that_ you know. The next day, we told Tai about it. He took it pretty hard. He broke Matt's arm and almost killed him. Since then he's been avoiding both of us. He thinks he can still get me back, and he's been trying for six years. He made a cave fall in on us. Luckily, Matt outran the cave-in, mostly, and got half buried under a pile of rubble protecting me from harm. That broke his leg and my ribs. Tai went missing shortly after Matt, yesterday. Izzy sent me another email." 

Mai interrupted. "So this Tai sold those photos to the tabloid? But how would be know Matt was gone? Oh, Izzy must have told him." 

"That's the strange thing," Sora said. "Izzy didn't. We couldn't find him. But still..." Suddenly Sora's eyes widened. "Oh my god!" She dashed for her computer and hurriedly scrawled an email. Izzy,   
Need someone right away. Might have clue.   
Sora 

"That'll do it." Sora muttered to herself. 

"What'll do it?" Mai asked 

"You might have hit on something." Sora replied. "Izzy's sending someone over." 

"What do you mean, someone else?" Mai asked suspiciously. "If Tai was in denial, why didn't he just leave? There was something holding him there, wasn't it. And you people are involved in Matt's disappearance! I knew it!" 

Sora sank into her chair. "Shit. I knew this was going to come out sooner or later." She leaned forward. "Mai, I love you like a sister, so please believe me. Were you in Tokyo when the big monster scare hit about six or seven years ago?" 

"No, I wasn't, but I heard about it." Mai replied cautiously. 

"Those monsters are the responsibility of a small group of people. Kids, really, twelve of them. Me, Matt, Izzy, and Tai are part of that group. Matt's disappearance has something to do with them, I'm sure." 

"That little bird-thing, she's one of those monsters, isn't she?" Mai said. 

"Mai, you act like such a bimbo sometimes, but you really amaze me." Sora replied. "Yes, that's Biyomon. She's my partner." 

Sora's laptop beeped once and she sprang up. She quickly scanned the message, then nodded once. "Stand back, my friend, help is on the way." Mai stood back a bit and looked at Sora curiously as she pulled out her Digivice and yelled, "Digiport, open!" 

The screen glowed and a second later, three figures were in a heap on the floor on top of Sora. They quickly stood up and Sora made a quick round of introductions. 

"Mai, these are three other members of the team. Meet TK Ishida, Kari Kamia, and Izzy Koushiro. Izzy, Kari, TK, meet Mai, my roommate." To them she added. "She knows about the Matt-Tai thing, and a bit about the Digimon. Sorry, but I had to do it. I promised the truth." 

"No problem, Sora," Izzy said. "Promises are promises." 

Mai was staring, open-mouthed, at the three people who had just appeared. 

"TK - Ishida?" Mai stammered. "As in Matt's little brother?" 

"Oh dear Lord," TK sighed. "Forever with the 'Matt's little brother'. I feel like Aaron Carter." 

"Wait," Mai's eyes narrowed. "Kari Kamia? Wasn't that Tai's last name?" 

Kari sighed. "Yes. I hate to admit it, but Tai's my big brother." 

"And the famous Izzy." Mai finished. "Hey, he is kinda cute." 

Izzy blushed and looked quizzically at Sora. Sora sighed. "They weren't asleep. They heard us last night." 

"Ah." Izzy moved into the main room. "Now what did you call us for?" 

"Have you seen this?" Sora handed them the National Inquirer. They scanned it for a moment. Kari had the same reaction Sora had. 

"That bastard! That stupid, filthy bastard! How could he do that to you? Both of you!" 

"I know," Sora said. "He's a fucking bastard. But the real question is, since Izzy couldn't get a hold of Tai, how did Tai know that Matt was missing? Even if he found out through Agumon, it would have been late last night, too late for a National Inquirer headline this morning. Therefore, he would have known already that it had happened or was going to happen, at least a day in advance." 

"Very good, Sora Holmes." TK said. 

"Elementary, dear Watson." Sora's face clouded. "But if Matt is in the clutches of that bastard..." 

"I know," Izzy said. "We'll get Matt back, I promise." 

"Where would Tai have taken him? The Digital world, or somewhere in the real world?" Kari mused. 

"Probably the Digital world. Here, he could be found too easily. Matt's famous, for crying out loud." TK put in. "Besides, it would have provided a good getaway. I'm sure Matt would have a computer around all the time, so all Tai would have to do is pull him through." 

"If we go on the Digital world theory, we can find them pretty easily." Izzy said. Everyone else looked at him. He sighed. "When I put the software in the old Digivices, I found that the interface program had a special feature. It puts an electronic tag on each person, so you could track the person once they're in. Unfortunately, the software could only be accessed automatically by the Digivice to make sure the person got home safely." 

"Than what good is that to us?" Mai asked. She blushed as everyone looked at her. "Hey, I'm not a complete ditz. If that program is in these Digivice things and we can't access it, how the hell are we going to find Tai and Matt?" 

"I like her." Izzy remarked to Sora. "Almost as smart as me." He turned back to Mai. "Actually, I was just getting to that. I was bored last summer, so I decided to download and reformat the program. Now I can access it from my Digivice, if it's hooked up to a computer, and we can find out where they are. Unfortunately, the search is very slow. The D3s and reformatted Digivices can do it almost instantly, but the download takes ages. It could be days, even weeks before we can find them." 

"Hey, if you can use this tracker, why didn't you use it to find us when we were trapped underground?" Sora asked. 

"Your Digivices hadn't been reformatted yet. The program only tracks users that open Digiports. You couldn't." Izzy explained. 

"Izzy, we should set up that tracker-thing now, then run it while we search here." Mai said. "We could take shifts to watch it, and the rest could use police records and crap like that to try and find Tai." 

"Good thinking." Izzy said. "Sora, can we use your computer? And can someone open a Digiport while I set it up?" 

"Sure you can use my computer. It's the same model as yours, so you won't have any trouble." Sora said. 

"I'll open the port," TK offered. He whipped out his Digivice and held it up. "Digiport, open!" 

"Sora, that's what you did last night, when you sent Izzy home." Mai said. "What does it actually do? You said emailing was the closest approximation. What is the truth?" 

"It's a download." Izzy explained, head bent over the computer. "When we open a Digiport, we're preparing for a download. Then when we enter, our thought patterns our downloaded and we're reformatted in the Digital world. After I left Sora's place and was in the Digital world, I'd just open another Digiport to my campus and get undownloaded." 

"I see." Mai said, "But-" 

"Shh!" Izzy said. "The search program is starting. I have to set it to track Matt and Tai. Since I don't have their Digivices, this might be hard. I need to concentrate." 

Sora, Mai, Kari, and TK left the room and talked quietly outside. 

"I'll go home," Kari said. "Maybe Tai said something to Mom, or left a phone number. I can always hack into his files if need be." 

"Good idea," TK agreed. "I'll go to Matt's band. They know me. I'll ask some questions, see if they saw anything." 

"Me and Sora will use the school computers to look for more leads," Mai said. "We'll leave Izzy here with the Sherlock program. Be back here in an hour, see what we found, and relieve Izzy. 'K?" 

There were agreements from all around. Izzy was still using Sora's computer, so they opened a Digiport on Mai's to send Kari and TK home. Then Sora and Mai spent a fruitless hour in the school computer lab (the computers were faster than either Mai or Sora's) trying to find any clues at all. Kari was put on Sherlock duty, and the rest went back to their search. This continued for two weeks. Two weeks where Mai and Sora skipped classes, fought off the tabloid and news people who tried to get an interview, and Sora kept having nightmares about what Tai was doing to Matt. The closest lead that they had gotten was that Tai had taken a room at a motel near where Matt's band was playing, and that one of the band members had seen a guy matching Tai's description in the audience the night before Matt disappeared. 

It looked pretty hopeless until the afternoon at the end of the second week, when TK burst into the room where Sora, Mai, Kari, Izzy, and Joe (who had joined the search) were leafing through newspapers, trying to find something to help. 

"I found them! I found them!" TK cried exultantly. 

Sora leapt out of her chair and rushed over to him. "You found him? You found Matt?" 

TK nodded. "Well, I found Tai. The search still hasn't picked up Matt's." 

"Tai's is good enough." Sora said. "Where is he and can we get there?" 

"He's in that cave system that he had collapsed. I could watch his movements once I picked up the signal. As far as I can figure, he's in the big main one." 

Sora whirled around. "Izzy, keep the location fixed. Kari, TK, come with me. Joe, get the others, then join us. We'll meet by Rail Town." 

"Whoa, Sora, calm down," Joe said. "You can't just go barging around the Digital world. Agumon has nothing to do with this, but Tai might have subverted some virus-types. If Ken did it, so can Tai." 

"You don't understand!" Sora exploded. "Tai has Matt! Tai will kill Matt! We can't waste any more time. Already we've lost days. Who knows what could have happened to him?" she dropped to her knees. "Please, Joe. We have to help Matt, and we have to do it now, before any more time is wasted. Please." 

Joe threw up his hands. "Fine! I'll get the others, but first I have to stop by my practice. I'll close it up and get my med kit. We might need it." 

"Thank you, Joe, so much." Sora sprang up. "OK, Kari, TK, let's go." she glanced at Mai, who was looking at her hopefully. Sora paused. "Uh, Mai, you can come, too. You've help so much, we're not going to let you get left out of the dramatic rescue scene." 

Mai sprang up. "Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you!" 

Izzy frowned. "I don't know, Sora. You have to be Digidestined to go through a Digiport." 

"But do you?" Sora challenged. "We've never tested it. It might work." 

"Fine, we'll try." Izzy flipped open his own laptop, which he had brought for research, and opened a Digiport. "Joe, you go and get everyone. Then TK and Kari can go, and Sora can try and pull Mai through." 

"Sounds good," Joe nodded. "Rail Town, right?" 

"Yup," Sora said. 

"Do you want me to find Agumon and Gabumon, as well?" 

"Sure, that'd be a big help. Maybe Agumon could talk some sense into Tai. Now go!" Joe stepped through the Digiport, then Kari and TK. Sora grabbed Mai's hand and held up the Digivice. "This might tingle, if it works." she reassured her. "And don't let go of my hand. We don't want you stuck mid-download." 

Mai bit her lip. "OK, I'm ready." 

"Man, you have courage." Sora commented. She braced herself and said, "OK, let's go." She felt the download and wondered if Mai would make it through. That question was easily answered, as Sora tumbled onto the grass of the Digital world and felt Mai fall beside her. 

Mai sat up and brushed herself off. "That was cool! Can we do it again?" she looked around and commented, "So this is the Digital world. Nice place." 

"Hey, she made it through!" TK said from nearby. He was standing beside Kari a little distance away, Patamon perched on his head, like always. Gatomon was there beside Kari, and Sora wondered briefly where Biyomon was, until a pink Digimon-sized lump hit her in the chest. 

"Sora!" Biyomon chirped. 

"Biyomon!" Sora chirped. 

"Sora!" Mai chirped. "Is this the same little stuffed animal you use for presentations?" 

"Ya, this is Biyomon." Sora answered. "Biyomon, this is Mai." 

"Nice to meet you, Mai," Biyomon chirped. "You must be Digidestined, then." 

Mai looked confused. "I'm not Digi-anything. Sora just pulled me through." 

Biyomon frowned. "That's impossible. Only Digidestined can get through, even if they don't have a Digivice." 

"We'll puzzle it out later." Sora interrupted. "We know where Matt and Tai are. We're going to rescue Matt and beat the crap out of Tai." 

"That's good." Biyomon agreed. "Is it just you three - four?" 

"No, we're meeting everyone else at Rail Town. It isn't too far from where Matt and Tai are." 

"It's pretty far from here." Biyomon thought for a moment. "Hey, I can go to Birdramon and give everyone a lift!" 

Sora shook her head. "No, that might alert Tai to the fact that we're there. You are pretty flashy." 

"Me and Patamon can armor-digivolve." Gatomon suggested. "We don't have to fly, and if we stick to the trees we'll be protected. It'll take days to get there, otherwise." 

"Good idea, Gatomon." Kari agreed. "Ready?" 

"Go ahead." Gatomon and Patamon chimed in together. Mai stood in amazement as they amour-digivolved. She blinked a few times, as if trying to reassure herself that it was, indeed, real. Sora poked her. 

"What're you trying to do, catch flies?" she joked. Mai smiled ruefully and closed her mouth. TK and Kari mounted the now Pegasusmon and Nefertimon. 

"Who's riding with me, and who's with Kari?" TK asked. "I'd say go with me. You can't trust women drivers." 

"TK, may I remind you that you are currently surrounded by women?" Sora remarked acidly as she swung up behind Kari. "That might not be the safest comment to make." 

"Too true, too true." TK agreed. He smiled at Mai. "Hey, Mai, looks like you're with me." 

"Oh, joy," Mai murmured as she swung up with TK's help. As Pegasusmon took off at a gallop, she squeaked and clutched at TK to avoid falling off. He cocked an eyebrow at her. 

"I thought you were into my brother. I'm flattered, but I'm taken." 

"Oh great. I'm stuck with the comedian." Mai said dryly, still hanging on for dear life. 

On Nefertimon, Sora was running over her plan. It was her fault that Matt was taken (not really, but she had convinced herself of it), so therefore she had to get him back. Tai would listen to her, no matter how crazy he might be. The others sure as hell wouldn't let her go. That meant she'd have to sneak away. She remembered where the caves were, and once she got close enough, her Digivice would kick in and she could track Tai. 

"Penny for your thoughts?" Kari called back 

"Oh, nothing." Sora forced a smile on her face. "Just thinking about where we can go to celebrate after we get Matt back." Kari laughed. 

"So you really think it'll be easy, do you?" 

"Yes," Sora replied, lying through her teeth, "I really do." 

The rest of the team was awaiting their arrival at Rail Town. Tentomon had managed to find Agumon and Gabumon, who were both there. Agumon knew nothing of what Tai was doing. He looked every bit as haggard as Gabumon. Sora performed the customary round of introductions, saving the lone Digimon for last. When she hit Agumon, she said, "And this is -" 

"Agumon." Mai interrupted. Sora frowned. 

"How'd you know that?" 

Mai looked confused. "I don't know. I just did." 

Sora shrugged. "Weird. You probably heard me and Izzy talking about him." 

"Yeah, probably." Mai agreed. "Well, nice to meet you, Agumon." 

"Same here, Mai." Agumon replied. 

"So what's the plan of attack?" Kari asked. 

"It's like this," Izzy, their tactician, replied. "Tomorrow, early, we'll take the back way into the caves. We're hoping Tai will be asleep or have just woken up. We'll spring out, overpower him, and then Sora and TK will go to get Matt." 

"Simple." Sora mused. This fit in well with her plans. She'd just have to get up and gone before the rest were stirring. "Sounds good." 

"We're set up at the Rail Town hotel," Yolei put in. "We should get some supper, then hit the hay early." Trust Yolei to think of food. 

"It's dinner," Ken said jokingly. 

"Nope, supper," TK replied. 

"It's food to me." Mimi put in. "Can we get going?" 

The food was good, not that Sora noticed. She was too excited to taste the food. She ate mechanically and excused herself early. She pretended to fall asleep, but really was waiting until the rest were all asleep. She waited breathlessly, eyes closed tight, until she was sure that they were asleep. Quietly, being careful not to wake Biyomon or Mimi, who slept in the next bed. Grabbing her coat from the chair where it rested, she slipped out the door. She didn't notice the two eyes that watched her go. 

Sora made her way silently out of Rail Town, heading for the caves. About halfway there, her Digivice picked up the signal, so she moved more quickly, sure of her target. She didn't notice the ghostly shapes slipping by her in the dark woods. She did notice the shapes as she arrived at the tunnel to the caves. She paused, thinking they were guards, then noticed the human-like shapes gathered around them. She drew cautiously closer. The two large shapes were revealed to be Nefertimon and Pegasusmon. She swore silently. They had followed her! Sora edged around the clearing to the cave entrance, praying that they wouldn't see her. Suddenly, Joe loomed in front of her. 

"I thought that this was a team effort." 

"How did you guys know I was gone?" Sora demanded quietly. 

"Cody was still awake." Joe replied. "He warned the rest of us." 

"Damn Cody," Sora swore. "OK, Joe, out of my way. I've got to save Matt." She tried to sidestep him, but he stepped in front of her again. 

"No, we've got to save Matt. You're not going alone." 

"Move!" Sora demanded. She tried to side step him again, but he grabbed her shoulder and spun her around, marching her back to the others. She struggled, but Joe's grip was too strong. 

"Cody was right!" Mai exclaimed when Joe brought Sora back. 

"Hey!" Cody said. "I'm always right." 

"Well now that the gang's all here, can we get on with it?" Sora asked somewhat bitterly. 

Izzy glared at her. "Yes. We'll go down one by one. When you reach the big cavern, circle around and position yourself behind one of the big stalagmites. When Tai comes out, jump him on my signal." 

"Can we go?" Sora said testily. She was getting jumpy. 

"Yeah. Joe, you go first. Then Kari, Sora, TK, Mimi, Cody, Davis, Yolei, then me. Mai, you might want to stay back. It could get dangerous, and you don't have someone to look after you." 

"Are you kidding? I risked a download and monsters to get here, and you want me to stay behind." Mai grinned. "Besides, I have Agumon to protect me. And Gabumon." 

"True," Izzy agreed. "OK, let's go." 

As Sora descended into the almost total darkness, she started feeling apprehensive. Tai was insane. She, of all people, knew this best. The others might believe her, but they didn't fully realize what he was capable of. 

The familiar cave greeted her. The skylight in the rock threw a beam of moonlight into the center of the cave. She skirted it and took up a position behind a pinnacle of rock. Biyomon fluttered silently up to a rock ledge above her. Sora kept her eyes on the clearing in the cave, waiting for Tai to appear. She checked her Digivice. It showed that he was still in the adjoining cave. She glanced up again. No sign of him. 

Suddenly, she felt an arm around her, pinning her arms to her side. A large hand covered her mouth before she could make a sound. Sora struggled, but felt something cold and metallic press against her forehead. A gun. Sora stiffened up and stopped struggling. A cold and ragged voice hissed in her ear. "Hello, Sora. Take a little walk with me." Despite the sinister overtone, Sora would have recognized the voice anywhere. It was Tai. 

Tai prodded her forward. Biyomon hadn't noticed Tai; her attention was still focused on the moonlight-illuminated cave. Sora tried to alert her, but Tai pressed the gun into her forehead. "I will shoot you," he hissed. Sora stopped trying to get Biyomon's attention. Tai half-dragged her to the center of the cave. When he stepped into the shaft of moonlight, Sora heard gasps all around her. Tai spoke out loud. 

"Unless you want Sora's brains smeared over this cave, I suggest you leave. Now." Mai started from her hiding spot towards Tai and Sora. Tai swung the handgun to point at her. "Now." he repeated. She stopped and backed away. Tai pointed the handgun back at Sora's forehead. Sora saw shadows flickering against the wall and back up the passageway. When they had all left, Tai removed his hand from Sora's mouth. 

"Why, hello, Sora. Pleasant seeing you here." He remarked amiably 

"Get your hands off me, you bastard." Sora swore. 

"Tsk, tsk, Sora, what strong language. You never swore before Matt corrupted you. I guess he's a bad influence." 

"Matt's a better influence than you, Tai." 

"Why don't we discuss this in more comfortable surroundings," Tai suggested. He forced her to another cave. Sora saw a Digivice lying on the small table. That was how he had tricked them all into thinking he was asleep. Tai deposited her in a chair at one side of the room. He took a seat in front of the door, lying the gun on the table beside him. He casually lid one hand on it as he spoke to Sora. "So, Sora, how are things with you? School going well?" 

"Where's Matt?" Sora asked flatly, rubbing her arm where he had bruised her. 

"Such a one-track mind." Tai replied. "Did you enjoy my little article?" 

"That was a dirty trick, Tai. Those pictures were private. Besides, you know the whole story was bullshit." 

"I was hoping that would slow you down in your search. Being bothered by the paparazzi can really interfere with one's life." 

"You're a full-fledged bastard. Where's Matt?" 

"Oh, you'll find that out soon enough, my dear Sora. You might even get to see him free." 

"What do you mean?" 

"All you have to do to see Matt free again is say you hate him and love me." 

Sora started up from her chair. "I'll never say that! I hate your fucking guts. I'll never drop Matt, no matter what you do to him or me. Never. I'll hate you forever, Tai. I thought I loved you once, but now I wonder how I could ever have felt such a good and pure feeling for a low-down, dirty bastard like you." 

Tai rose in rage. "You slut! You dropped me the first time another guy crossed your path. I'll make you pay!" He strode over to her and grabbed her by the hair. Sora shrieked as he hauled her away down another corridor. He stopped in front of an iron grate covering a cave entrance. He unlocked it and hurled her in. Tai slammed the door shut. "We'll see if you'll still take that attitude when I check in on you again!" he spun around and stomped off. 

Sora drew a deep breath and sat up. She wasn't really hurt, but winded from being hurled against the wall. She sat still for a moment, but heard a noise from the shadows of the other end of the cave-cell. She shrank back against the wall. 

"Stay back!" she called, scrabbling around for something she could use as a weapon. "I'm warning you, stay away! I - I'm armed!" her hand closed on a thick stick. She raised it, ready to defend herself against whatever else was in the cave. 

"Sora?" a voice issued out of the darkness in a whisper. It was cracked and broken. "Sora? Is that you?" The voice was pitiful, a mockery of the croon that had millions of teen girls swooning everyday, but Sora would have recognized the voice anywhere in any state. 

"Matt!" Sora dropped her stick and rushed forward, almost colliding with the figure that lurked in the darkness. "Matt," she said again, in a lower voice. She reached up to touch his face, to assure herself that he was real. What she found shocked her. His cheeks, which had once dimpled for her, were now sunken caves, and his lips were swollen and cracked. There was a sheen of dirt and sweat covering his face, and half-healed gashes on one cheek. His hair was limp and matted. Her hand moved downward of its own accord, and she gasped at the thin shoulders and jutting ribs. His hand moved up to catch her, the wrist painfully thin, and pull it away from his body. 

"Good thing it's dark, so you can't see the state I'm in." 

"Don't talk like that!" Sora exclaimed. "What happened? You've been missing for two weeks in the real world." 

He moaned. "Oh, god, it feels like forever." He shifted position slightly, one emancipated arm coming up to rest on her thigh. "Where are the others? TK? Gabumon?" 

"You don't know where he is?" 

"No, should I?" 

Sora shook her head, then realized he couldn't see the movement in the dark. "Gabumon's been missing since you were." 

"Tai," Matt rasped. "He must have . . . somehow. Gabumon was too much of a risk." 

"What happened? How did he do this?" Sora asked. 

"I'm not sure." Matt moved again, and Sora moved with him, so that they were both leaning against the wall, pressing as close to each other as they could. "All I remember is my dressing room door opening and footsteps behind me. I started to turn around, and I heard this whistling and something hit me in the neck. The next thing I knew, I was tied to the back of a Skullgreymon, my head hurting like hell, and having no idea where or when I was. Tai untied me sometime later with a smirk and dragged me in here." He winced at the memory. "He literally dragged me, over the rockfall and everything. Every once in a while, he comes in and beats me, telling me to dump you and he'll release me, calling you awful names and making the worst insinuations." He shuddered. "He never feeds me. He gave me water, twice. I've been going mad thinking what was happening, worrying that he had you in the same position." 

"Oh, god, Matt, I've missed you so much," Sora sobbed, burying her face in his shoulder. "He's been horrible in the real world. He wrote a story for a tabloid, all about how you ran away with me, with all these pictures of us—it was awful!" 

"Diversion," Matt hissed as a slight movement put pressure on his ribs. "If the world thought I was with you, no one would think I'd been kidnapped." 

"Oh, Matt . . ." Words were lost as they kissed, hungrily, needily. They pressed together in the dank pit, grasping at each other like two drowning sailors. They only stopped when there was a rattle of chain from behind them, and something heavy struck Sora across the back, drawing a sharp cry of pain and causing her to tumble across the sandy floor. Tai stood, illuminated in the glow of a flashlight he held pointed at the two of them. 

"Do I have to hose you down," he sneered, "Like two rutting dogs?" 

"Bastard," Sora gasped from behind clenched teeth. 

Tai strode over to her quickly. "Come here, bitch," he growled, grabbing her roughly and binding her hands behind her with a length of coarse rope. He kicked something behind him, and illumination flooded the cave from an incongruent overhead projector and portable generator. Matt flung his hands up to cover his eyes from the unwelcome light. Sora gasped as the full extent of his condition revealed itself in the harsh glare. Cuts had festered on his face and arms, his skin was sallow and yellow. His nose was broken, and he was smeared with grime. His manky hair had dried blood matted in it, and his clothes, which hung off him in tatters, were covered with blood and other things that Sora didn't want to identify. Hands and feet suddenly too large for their skin looked monstrously huge. 

"Look," Tai said triumphantly. "Look at your 'love'. Isn't he disgusting?" 

"Matt!" Sora cried hoarsely, lunging for him, but jerked back sharply by the rope, to sprawl at Tai's feet. 

"Look, woman! Take a good long look!" Tai laughed, a sound scarily devoid of humour. "Reject him. Reject it, and say you'll be mine. What can that deformed Caliban offer you now?" 

"Sanity," Sora snarled. A backhand caught her unawares, and she slumped to the floor. She struggled weakly to move towards Matt, but another pull on the rope stopped her. It didn't stop her from seeing Matt rise from a snarl, moving faster than possible in his weakened state, and launch himself at Tai—only to be thrown back contemptuously against a rock wall. Sora heard a loud crack and screamed her fury. The rope slithered out of Tai's grip as Sora struggled towards Matt's still form. She managed to roll him over with no arms, and felt a huge wave of relief as he opened his eye and gave a small smile up at her. She leaned down to kiss him, but before their lips met, Tai hauled again on the rope, and Sora felt a shoulder joint pop. She swallowed a cry of pain. 

"Tai, you're sick," she said, as reasonably as she could. "You need help. Look at yourself! We used to be your friends!" 

"You betrayed me!" he roared. "You dangled something in front of me that I could never have, and just when I thought I could, you snatched it away!" 

"It's been six years!" she pleaded. "We were in high school! No one stays with their high school boyfriend for the rest of their life!" 

"You've stayed with him!" Tai countered. "What could he have given you that I couldn't've?" He tugged on the rope again. "Huh? What?" Without waiting for a reply, he spun around, spraying her with sand, and storm away, still dragging on the rope. She staggered to his feet before he could pull her over the sharp rocks at the cave entrance, but he barely paused to slam the grate behind him. Sora twisted. The light had gone out, but Matt's dim form slammed against the cage, and his anguished howl rent her heart. 

"Why are you doing this?" she gasped. No answer. "Why?" she demanded again. 

"Because you belong with me," he snarled, stopping suddenly. He spun, and grabbed her by the bound arms. "You belong to me, Sora, and nothing that fink, that traitor can do or say will change that." 

She struggled weakly, but his hands bit into her skin like steel. "Tai, I never belonged to you." she said. "Never." 

"You do!" he roared. They were back in his main chamber. He flung her down on the ground and quickly tied the rope to one of the table legs, above a knob so it couldn't be slid down. "And I'll show you why," he threatened. 

Sora felt, truly, for the first time utter terror as a notion of what his proof might entail entered her mind. She thrashed wildly, trying desperately to get free and ignoring the fact that she couldn't move her left arm at all. It did no good, as Tai simply sat on her hips and as good as ripped her T-shirt off. She screamed, knowing it wouldn't do any good, and thrashed harder. Tai only grinned lecherously as his hands explored the exposed planes of skin on her torso. She screamed again . . . and heard and answering roar. 

Tai started and spun around as a familiar orange figure crashed through solid rock into the cave. "Greymon," Sora gasped. Greymon roared again, and revealed a familiar figure clinging to his back. "Mai?" 

"Greymon," Tai called. "It's good to see you again! Come here, partner!" 

Greymon scooped him up in one massive claw. "You're no partner of mine!" he roared. 

Tai gaped. "What?" 

Mai popped her head up. "Interesting thing, these Digibeasts," she quipped. "They smell bastardness!" 

"You are not worthy of being a Digidestined," Greymon added. "There is a new one to take your place." Mai waved her fingertips. 

"You!" Tai twisted. "You did this!" he howled, pointing wildly at Sora. "You and that traitor who wears the badge of friendship!" 

"Ah, shut up, ye bloody great moron," Mai drawled. 

"Sora!" TK's blessed voice filtered through the rock dust filling the air. He and Kari pounded into the cave — and TK stopped short, blushing. He looked away quickly, and Kari ran over to untie Sora and drape her coat around Sora's battered frame, while Tai watched impotently from above. 

"Where's Matt?" TK demanded. 

"This way," Sora said, leading on wobbly legs and with one arm dangling loose. She led them quickly back to the cave cell, where TK made short work of the grate. "Matt?" Sora called softly. 

"Sora?" TK and Kari gasped at the croak. Matt came slowly to the entrance. "TK? Kari?" 

Kari's eyes filled with tears. "Oh my god, Matt . . ." 

He took a long, slow breath. "I'll be fine." 

"Come on," TK said. "Let's get you to Joe." 

"Gabumon?" 

They glanced at each other. Kari nodded to TK. "I'll go find him, if he's here. You get these two to the doctor." 

"Aye, ma'am." 

*** 

"All our adventures seem to end in the emergency room, don't they?" Sora murmured quite a few hours later, as Matt lay with his eyes half-closed on a hospital gurney, an IV attached to his arm and myriads of bandages, casts, and machinery attached to him. 

"Mmm, hmm," he replied. "I don't mind, as long as that emergency room has you," he said, lifting one thin hand to stroke her cheek. Sora had suffered from a dislocated shoulder and several minor cuts and bruises; Matt, however, was severely malnourished, had broken ribs and one leg, was dehydrated, and also seemed to be running three viral infections at once, not the least of them being pneumonia. The doctor had ordered a minimum of a week's stay in the hospital, and a month of bed rest following. His band's next tour had been canceled, but their manager estimated that Matt's illness would only boost sales for the next concert. 

"I can't believe that nightmare is over," he said. 

"I'm so glad you're safe," Sora said, gazing at him tenderly. "I was terrified that Tai would kill you." 

"Sometimes I'd hoped he would," Matt said quietly. 

"Oh, Matt." 

*** 

Matt was released the next week, still looking dangerously thin, but with the superficial injuries healing nicely and the infections gone. Thousands of flowers and get-well cards were starting to pile up outside the modest two-story house his band used to crash between gigs. Sora as good as moved in, as she wouldn't leave his side. He was equally unwilling to let her out of his sight. Even with Tai accused and convicted, and safely ensconced at a high-security mental hospital, both were terrified about what would happen if he managed, somehow, to escape, into either worlds. Izzy assured them that there was no way that Tai could get back into the Digital world now that the Powers That Program had kicked him out, they were still nervous. When weeks passed and nothing happened, they breathed a bit easier, and Sora went back to classes. Her professors gave her a chance to catch up, and she worked even harder than normal to get back on top. She was in the middle of an essay when a phone call from Matt put her off balance. 

"Hey, love," 

"Matt! Hi! How are you?" 

"Much better now I'm talking to you." 

"Flattery will get you everywhere." 

"Listen, I was thinking . . . we've scheduled my comeback concert for two weeks from now—" 

"Two weeks? Are you sure you'll be up to it?" 

"I'll be fine." He assured her. There was a pause. "I was wondering . . . did you want to come?" 

Matt had never invited her to one of his concerts before. "Of course! When is it?" 

"Well . . ." As Matt laid out the details, Sora felt a little bubble of happiness well up inside her at the thought of Matt, fleshed out and well, and doing what he loves. 

*** 

"Are you sure you're up to this?" she asked for the thousandth time that hour, as she flicked a stray strand of hair from his face. 

"I've already told you, I'll be fine," he said soothingly. Sora looked at him skeptically. His cheeks were still a bit hollower, and he was thinner than she would have liked, but he did look fairly healthy. "Now we're starting in a sec," he said, as the opening band filtered backstage. He kissed, long and deep. "I love you." 

"Love you, too." She kissed him on the cheek again before he strutted on stage. Even from the protected backstage, the cheers of the crowd overwhelmed her. She felt so happy. In a sea of loving fans, Matt had picked her. She made her way to the edge of the stage and perched on one of the lighting cases to watch the show. She loved hearing her Matt sing, even if it was distorted by the mikes. 

The show was winding down when Matt stepped up to the mike and said, "Now, just for you guys, here's a brand new song that I wrote while I was out of it," Pause for screams to die down. "Here goes." 

Sora's eyes widened as she listened to the lyrics. 

"Living in the dark,   
Bleeding on the outside   
Living in the dark,   
Living to die   
Life for a lie   
Death for the truth   
I'll take the hangman's noose.   
'Cause there's an angel out there   
An angel of hope,   
Guiding me back to earth . . ." 

Her eyes filled with tears by the time the song was over. She hurriedly wiped them away as Matt stepped up to the mike when the final strains had died away. "I've got my own angel of hope," he said, as the screams rose again. He turned to the side. "Sora," he said simply, holding out his hand. 

She would have frozen if a stagehand hadn't forcibly shoved her out there. She slowly walked to centre stage, oblivious of the thousands of people watching, of the television crews broadcasting it to the world. She put her hand in his, and he dropped to one knee. Her heart thrilled. In slow motion, she watched him reach into his pocket and pull out a small jewelry box. 

"Sora, will you marry me?" 

Time slowed and stopped. "Yes. Oh, god, Matt, yes!" 

He jumped to his feet and swung her around in a joyous hug. They kissed once, slowly, sweetly, and he slipped the simple silver band with one brilliant sapphire onto her finger. Then, she suddenly remembered the crowd as the cheers (and sobs) rose higher. They turned to face the audience, and Matt looped one arm around her waist. "Goodnight!" he roared to the crowd, and the curtain fell. 

"I love you," he murmured. 

"I love you," she replied. And that, as they say, was that. Alternate Ending – the really depressing one. 

He jumped to his feet and swung her around in a joyous hug. They kissed once, slowly, sweetly, and he slipped the simple silver band with one brilliant sapphire onto her finger. Then, she suddenly remembered the crowd as the cheers (and sobs) rose higher. They turned to face the audience, and Matt looped one arm around her waist. He lifted his chin to say something, but his words were drowned in the single roar of a gun. Sora screamed and Matt sagged against her. A form rose from the edge of the stage. Sora gasped as she saw who it was. 

"Tai!" 

He slowly moved the gun to point at her. "You think you can get away with—" His words were cut off as two burly bouncers slammed into him, making him drop the gun and forcibly carrying him away. The audience was silent. 

"Matt!" Sora turned back to her fiancé. "Oh, no, no, please no, Matt!" 

His face was a ghastly shade of white, and a neat red hole marked the entrance wound, right over his heart. He opened his eyes, smiled at her—and sagged down onto the floor, his eyes suddenly unfocused and skin cold. 

"Matt!" Sora sobbed, over and over. "Come back, Matt!" She draped herself over his body, sobbing, as the band stood nearby, uncertain and afraid. 

The curtain fell. 


End file.
